The Light in the Darkness
by Sky Reader II
Summary: Padmé Amidala did not die during childbirth. Anakin did not burn on Mustafar and lives the next twelve years as Darth Vader. Until he meets a certain Rebell Lady... on a battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Welcome to my first Star Wars FF! **

**Feel free to comment but please no flames!**

**Enjoy!**

**###################################################################**

Chapter One

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall of the improvised gym and watched Luke who had just disarmed Leia. She stumbled backwards and fell. The young man held his glowing, blue saber near to her chest. 'Ha!', he exclaimed grinning, 'I've beaten you once again, sister of mine!' 'I know, I know', Leia scowled struggling to stand up. 'That was utter luck', she added challengingly. Luke's grin widened. 'If you're so keen on loosing', he said, feigning indifference and fell back into a fighting stance. Leia called her saber back into her hand using the force and skillfully parried Luke's attack.

Every time Obi-Wan saw the siblings fight, he was overcome by a strange emotion. He knew that those two were only mock fighting and doing it for fun. To distract themselves from the harsh day-to-day-life they had as rebels. To distract themselves (even though it was only for a short amount of time) from the constantly present death threat. They were aware of the fact that the empire could make an onslaught any time, any day. They were aware of the fact that the rebels would have to bow to the empire's superior weapons and number in soldiers, if their hiding place were to be discovered. When Obi-Wan observed Luke and Leia fight, he was always reminded of his own past. Of his best friend. His Brother. Of Anakin.

A river of molten lava. Two blue lightsabers colliding. Desperation. Rage. Melancholy. Fear. 'This is the end for you, my master.'

'Obi-Wan? Hey, I'm talking to you', a voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly. Leia stood in front of him, next to her Luke. 'Is everything ok?', the latter asked the jedi master. 'Yes…', replied Obi-Wan still somewhat stunned and added a little more lively: 'What is it?' Leia answered: 'Mother wants to talk to you. She said it's very important.'

Vader stood on one of the balconies high above the enormous plaza on which thousands of clone soldiers were preparing for the next battle. He loved the emotions which he could sense before a fight. The dread and despair of his subordinates excited him in a strange manner. Only shortly before and during the fight he felt alive. As if his heart throbbed by its own means once again. The rest of his life (Could you still call it that?) consisted of dark shadows and pain. He hadn't _lived _since…No! Not again. Why did he always recall everything in detail? Why couldn't he just forget? Maybe it was because he would be meeting his old master soon. The empire wouldn't attack the rebels. The rebels would come to them. The bait had been laid out. The soldiers had positioned themselves. The perfect trap. And Vader was determined to deliver the same amount of pain to his old master as he himself had had to suffer through.

Obi-Wan entered the conference room. The rebel leaders had gathered around a round wooden table and were discussing noisily. Next to senator Organa and Mon Mothma, Obi-Wan spotted Padmé. He saw weariness and sadness on her face. Twelve years of war had changed her delicate features and for a moment Obi-Wan was overcome by the strongest feelings of guilt he had had in a long time. When Padmé noticed him, she gave him a smile. However, it was not a real one and Obi-Wan knew that. He couldn't recall the last time she had truly smiled. Not since…

'You wanted to talk to me, senator', Obi-Wan cut his uncomfortable thoughts short. The room fell silent. 'Yes', said Padmé and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. 'I have called you, because I am in need of your help', she added and the jedi master had a queasy feeling about it. 'The construction of the Death Star progresses fast. We have to act now, if we want to prevent this deadly weapon's completion', Mon Mothma explained. 'Yesterday a great shipping of building parts arrived at a storage facility on Utapau. Tomorrow at noon they are scheduled for transportation to the Death Star.

'If we are able to blast that storage facility, it would slow down the Death Star's finalization and the empire would be weakened; at least for some time', Padmé illuminated the plan further. 'Reaching Utapau will not be a problem. Flight control is barely existent', she continued. Suddenly, Obi-Wan knew what would follow. The senator spoke: 'The only problem is that Papaltine's favorite pet is keeping watch on the facility.' The disgust and hate which resonated in Padmé's voice caused Obi-Wan to shudder. 'If you help us, Master Kenobi, we would have a chance. Only you can stand up against Vader', Mon Mothma pleaded. Obi-Wan lowered his head. It seemed as if he had to face up to his old friend earlier than he had thought. 'We will attack tonight', Padmé decided and rose. The other rebels murmured their agreement and left the room. Only Obi-Wan stayed back and tried to seize control of his emotions to no avail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the Review!**

**Special Thanks to lumesia who translates my Story from the original in German to English!**

**Please check her out: u/2118870/lumecia **

**Now enjoy the new chapter!**

**##################################################################**

Farewell

Padmé hurried through the crowded passageways of the rebel's hide-out. The news that they would attack were spreading fast. Soon Padmé had left the worst hustle behind and arrived at the small forest which lay in the shadow of the rebellion's bolt-hole. Some steps later, Padmé could see Luke who was sitting on a tree stump, absent-mindedly levitating a small stone. Opposite to him stood Leia who was leaning against a trunk and starred at the sky above.

'We will accompany you!', said her daughter, before Padmé had time to open her mouth. 'Yes', agreed Luke with the same determination in his voice, 'We've hidden long enough!' 'You won't come with me', Padmé answered firmly, 'You are too young and I will not expose you to such danger!' 'We aren't children anymore', shouted Luke and Leia simultaneously. Luke angrily threw the stone against a tree and Leia tore her eyes away from the quickly darkening sky. The twins furiously glared at their mother. A wave of wistfulness filled Padmé. Yes, her children had grown up too fast. They had endured more fear and suffering than other kids their age. 'Do you have any idea how that feels?', Leia asked, her voice sounding as if she was close to breaking into tears. 'Do you know how it feels to sit here, waiting and not knowing what is happening in the world around us? Trying to make others talk about the war's progression? In constant worry and fear that something could happen to you or Obi-Wan?', Leia cried, tears running freely over her cheeks. 'And R2's and 3PO's immensely helpful answers regarding your whereabouts?', added Luke sardonically. Padmé beheld her children and then told them, using a voice that allowed no objections: 'No. I won't risk you being found by the empire. The emperor would surely delight in coming across such powerful force-users and instructing them!' She had voiced it. Her greatest fear. She turned around quickly; she didn't want the twins to notice her weakness. She had to be strong for them. Without any further words, Padmé left and tried her hardest to ignore Leia's quiet sobbing and her own feelings of guilt. In times of war sacrifices had to be made. She hoped that Luke and Leia would understand it one day.

Just when Obi-Wan wanted to hop into his starfighter, he noticed Padmé who was attaching her weapons to her belt and at the same time gave R2 instructions to ready her ship. 'Padmé!', he shouted at her. She turned around and looked at him questioningly. 'May the force be with you', Obi-Wan said. A small smile lit up the senator's face. 'And with you, Obi-Wan', she replied. The jedi master followed her with his eyes, regret surfacing in his mind. Most rebels had begun to start their vessels and Obi-Wan readied himself for takeoff, too. Maybe it had been too risky to withhold Anakin's true fate from Padmé, but Obi-Wan didn't want to live trough a second Mustafar ever again. He didn't want to see how Vader would hurt her even more. Maybe he would tell Padmé someday. Maybe that he had killed Vader. Maybe… Nevertheless, Obi-Wan knew that she would never forgive his act. The senator would never lose her faith in her beloved.

A short time later the rebel fleet entered hyper-space.

Luke and Leia observed the ships of the rebellion which shrunk until only the star-filled sky remained. 'We will see her again', Luke told his sister and tried to not only convince Leia, but himself of that. 'Yes', agreed Leia and gazed at the nighttime sky dreamingly.


End file.
